


Love Across The Stars/授权翻译

by FMS318



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dirty Talk, Getting Together, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Phone Sex, Pinging, long distance
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 11:08:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15750453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FMS318/pseuds/FMS318
Summary: 红蜘蛛选了个最不妙的时机打电话。Starscream picks the least convenient times to call.





	Love Across The Stars/授权翻译

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star (docfics)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/docfics/gifts).
  * A translation of [Love Across The Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15603576) by [Spoon888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoon888/pseuds/Spoon888). 



> 送给 Star (docfics).  
> 本来应该是在表白爱意的，结果却开起了车。我很抱歉。  
> For Star (docfics).  
> This was supposed to be about love confessions but it turned into sex, I'm so sorry.

如果被丢在报应号上还不够坏的话,被丢在报应号上无所事事简直就是变相拷打。大概这就是威震天要的效果吧, 红蜘蛛愤恨地边想边按控制面板上那些按钮, 心不在焉地想知道（希望）其中会不会有一个是自毁键。

这是对他在Devisiun星上搞砸任务的惩罚。因为他大开关于双胞胎乱伦的玩笑。

在一个全是双胞胎的星球上。

平心而论这种错误每个人都会犯嘛。他觉得那还没有严重到要让他被禁止参加近期任务，然后被丢在报应号上陪无人机。他没有别的事情可以打发时间，只能坐着等其他人回来。

不管怎样已经挺晚了,威震天还没有打电话过来给他每日的简要指示。可能他们被俘虏了? 可能死了? 他可是一直希望着...

他被告知除非紧急情况不许打电话。威震天生死未卜应该算是非常紧急了, 对吧?理由充分，足以让他确认老白痴还活着然后再对他的不同政见嘲弄一番。

他拨通了威震天的电话。

拨号音响了六下才接通, 久到让红蜘蛛怀疑他是不是真的死了。

"喂?!"

红蜘蛛被那一嗓子吓得抖了一抖。通常他俩之间得唇枪舌剑几个来回，威震天才会气到吼他。 

"你现在方便接电话嘛?" 他愉悦地问道。

这句话似乎让威震天的脾气更坏了。 "你说呢?!"

他听上去气喘吁吁。红蜘蛛把他这边的音量调大了些，听见粗粝的喘气声和金属铿锵的碰撞声。"你在干什么?"

"在拼了老命-" 叮当声, 碎裂声, 痛苦的尖叫声， "-挽回- 残局!"

红蜘蛛简直有点洋洋得意。他两腿交叉着放在控制台边上，脚踝叠在一起，往后躺向他的椅子。"外交进行的不太顺利哈?"

他愠怒地用鼻子哼了一声，嘟哝着说，"不怎么。"

哈! 现在是谁在'拖慢任务进度'啦, 啊?

"那我就当做你马上要回- 咳,你马上就要上路了？”他皱了皱眉，刚才差点说了'家'。报应号压根就配不上这个字。尤其是现在这个空洞冷清的报应号。

"不," 威震天怒气冲冲，把红蜘蛛的希望摧毁殆尽。 "怎么了，有什么事?"

"没什么事啊-" 他开口说。 

"那你干嘛打给我?!" 威震天吼了出来，那边传来捏烂金属、扯断电缆以及液体喷溅的声音。威震天是不是刚刚把谁的头扭掉了? "我没时间接你电话, 红蜘蛛!"

"但我-"

电话挂断了。 红蜘蛛凝视着外边空无一人的传送桥，情绪低落。

一只清洁无人机有条不紊地给地板吸尘，发出的嗡嗡声吸引了他的注意力。注意到他的目光，小机器人停了下来。

他怒目而视, "干你的活儿去!"

小无人机迅速地转向另一个方向吸尘,留下红蜘蛛继续生闷气。

 

 

几天之后，霸天虎部队终于在一群异教叛军的帮助下找到了藏身之地，就在一连串地下隧道里， 他们管它叫"总部"。

威震天原本并不想与他们结盟的，可他原本的交易对象- 一派虔诚的圣战骑士- 看到闹翻天和他的瞬移特技之后，把他视作'紫色恶魔',并且拼尽全力要让这“灾难的前兆”在他们的星球消失, 如今他并没有太多选择的余地。

闹翻天至今还在纠结，被外星宗教当成灭绝者（注1）他究竟该觉得炫酷还是想哭。

一切都不顺利。威震天都开始想他是不是应该把小飞机全部都留在基地里陪红蜘蛛。这样的话说不定那个小白痴就不会再那么频繁地给他打电话。他已经收到十六条未读信息了, 变着法儿问他有没有事情在忙，有没有被外星人给杀了。

威震天真想打电话回去让他别再做梦了。区区一群外星圣战骑士根本不足以要他威震天的命。

他检查确认每一个人都出席在列，除几人流血断臂之外, 他的团队整体状态还不错。然而他真心希望他们的避难所不要是一串又窄又暗的地下隧道。这总让他想起战前的生活，令人不快。

他的通信频道又响了。

他看见红蜘蛛的频率时并不吃惊,也并不失望。要说这是为什么的话，起码汇报一下这几天的倒霉事能让他暂时忘却现在所处的地下隧道。

"啊,所以你还活着!"红蜘蛛唱歌似的说道，听起来颇为愉快。

威震天看了看内置时间。"你这会儿不该在充电的吗?"

"我一直都在等你。" 红蜘蛛听起来不大高兴。"从你上次挂了我电话之后就一直等。"

"当时情况很紧急。"他粗声粗气地说。 

红蜘蛛用气声叨叨了几句，他没有刻意去听，但听了个清楚，"-等你回来的时候我就让你见识见识真正的'情况紧急', 你这个大..."

"你说什么?" 他咬牙切齿,在隧道里找了一处相对隐蔽的角落坐下休息。

"没什么。"红蜘蛛飞快地改口。"报应号和我都好着呢。到你了。"

威震天愁眉苦脸地看看他周围糟糕的环境，以及他更糟糕的处境。

"我遇到了麻烦。" 他实话实说。"任务时间可能会比预期要长。"

红蜘蛛那端安静了一阵子。威震天都能想象到他大跳一阵复杂的胜利之舞以欢庆无威震天日延长的样子。他大概已经开起自己的小小派对来了。 

"噢。"

但他听起来并不怎么高兴。

威震天懒得思考他那善变的副官为什么兴致缺缺,手指按上挂断键。"我明天再作进一步的报告，要是有空的话。" 他说。

"我会再打给你的,"红蜘蛛说。

威震天的光学镜厌烦地翻了翻。他还有好多天要忙的。他不能在战斗中分心接红蜘蛛的内线电话. "不行,我来打给你。"

那边不耐烦地哼了一声。"你肯定会忘记的。我打给你。"

这,是目前为止，红蜘蛛跟他吵过的最蠢的一架。红蜘蛛总是在挑起他俩之间的争端，从战争开始的时候就一直如此。四百万年来一直如此。

"我。打给。你。" 他斩钉截铁地说。"我实在受不了你一直打扰我-"

"我才没在打扰你。" 红蜘蛛顶嘴, 好像在没事找事好让对话继续下去。

威震天皱眉，"再见,红蜘蛛。"

"等等, 别-!"

他挂了，强行压下那种随之而来的微妙罪恶感。隧道里如今寂静又孤独。他必须独自承担他的责任， 这次毫无希望的任务所带来的压力比隧道低矮的洞顶还要沉重。

他开始后悔没把红蜘蛛带来。他说的话总是如此愚蠢，但至少还有人跟他聊聊天。

他的通信频道收到一条消息。红蜘蛛发的。

我明天再打给你

他挫败地叹口气,头雕向后抵在隧道坚硬的石壁上。现在再说不要已经太迟了。

 

 

六周了。在这颗落魄的渺小星球上已经过去六周了，却几乎没有取得任何进展。那群圣战骑士中断了与他们的所有贸易往来，这意味着威震天原本进行武器贸易的目的完全落空，除非按照他们的要求杀掉所谓的“紫色恶魔”。

如果对象是其他霸天虎, 比如说某个无名小卒, 他或许还会考虑考虑。但不能是闹翻天。他的曲速引擎（注）大有价值，他不能失去这个战士。

同洞的叛军们似乎主张双方共享资源然后把武器偷过来，若是答应平分所得他们还会帮帮忙。威震天对他们的信任度仅仅比最糟糕时对红蜘蛛的高一丁点- 所以他才不会把杀人如麻的武器交到他们手上。

可疑盟友的地下临时住宿把大部分队员折腾得如坐针毡、焦虑不安,唯一值得庆幸的是，作为总指挥, 这群叛军让他拥有一间奢侈的私人指挥室。

这僻静的死胡同大概也能叫作通话中心...

六周了。他最渴望的，莫过于报应号上一个畅快淋漓的油浴（注2），一张温暖舒适的充电床。

他通讯频道响了。他看也没看就接了，头雕向后靠在冰冷的墙上。

"你好红蜘蛛," 他疲倦地说。

"你也好啊,"红蜘蛛谄媚地回答道。"你在回来的路上了吗?"

"你觉得呢?"威震天环视他的周围。 

"为什么要这么久?!" 红蜘蛛埋怨道，威震天听见背景里传来一阵嘎吱声。 "如果这是我的任务-"

"-你可能就已经死了。"威震天阻止了他的自吹自擂，接着又听到一阵嘎吱声，皱了皱眉。那听起来有点熟悉。"你在哪里?"

一阵沉默。

"红蜘蛛?"

"我好无聊。"红蜘蛛含糊不清地咕哝道， "都已经六个星期了,你能怪我吗?"

"你在我办公室?"威震天这么追问道，因为他就是在办公室里听见那种声音。那是他的办公椅，每当红蜘蛛靠向椅背或者坐在上面转圈，它就因为红蜘蛛的重量呻吟出声。

"那里又没有上锁。"

"我锁了。"威震天咬牙切齿。"从我办公室出去。赶快!"

"你别吼我," 红蜘蛛气呼呼地说，椅子又嘎吱响了一声。 他明显还坐在上面。 "不然我就要挂了。"

哦真是天理难容, 威震天翻了翻光学镜。显然红蜘蛛忘了到底是谁这么热衷于内线通话。 

"你是有事要汇报吗，还是一切如常啊?"

'一切如常'， 红蜘蛛就是这么说的，好让他在战舰上极端无聊的每一天听起来有趣到配得上“报告”这个词。威震天根本没兴趣了解当天报应号飞过的星系，也不想知道红蜘蛛有没有修好hover-他们休息室里的球桌， 但在任务少有的和平时间里他一直都在这么做- 他一直在听红蜘蛛毫无意义的唠叨。

"哦, 又有一只清扫无人机坏了," 红蜘蛛叹了口气说, "所以别指望你回来的时候能干干净净的啦。"

威震天捏捏鼻梁发出叹息。这都已经是第十一只了。他十分肯定就是红蜘蛛本尊把它们弄坏的- 神经质的小东西。

"就这样了?"

红蜘蛛不说话了, 仿佛在绞尽脑汁地找新话题,好延长对话。"...那个..."

"我要休息了,红蜘蛛。" 他说，准备关掉通讯频道。"你打给你那些僚机吧。"

"我不想打给他们。" 红蜘蛛听起来有点不安。他背后的椅子大声地嘎吱作响。"我想要和你聊-"

他沮丧地打断了。"你什么时候才回来啊?"他闷闷不乐地说。

威震天都能想象出他现在的小模样, 小脸绷着，手臂叉着，下唇孩子气地撅着。这副景象让他微微地笑了。

"马上。" 他承诺道，希望自己能说到做到。就算是为了拯救那些幸存的清洁机器人吧。

 

 

一周后那次失败的潜入任务（注3）让他碎了一只光学镜，还少了三颗牙。他回程的时候在一架喷气机的驾驶舱窗户里瞥了自己一眼。只是一些皮肉伤, 但看起来不甚雅观。

红蜘蛛看了可不会高兴。

他撤退回他的"总部" 收拾自己,一边用清洁布擦拭伤得最重的地方，一边等待着红蜘蛛每晚的内线通话。 他等了又等。

等了又等。

他很好奇自己是什么时候开始这么依赖这个的。他伤得很重，几乎就要直接下线。但想到红蜘蛛讨好谄媚的声音和欲擒故纵的挑衅，他又感觉好些了。

他需要和他说说话。

"去他的大矿坑," 他自言自语地说道, 格外粗鲁地按键接入红蜘蛛的通讯频道。他不可能等一整晚，他要自己打过去。

电话几乎立马被接通了。电话那头红蜘蛛模糊地哼哼着。

"红蜘蛛?" 他问。 

他这次听见那边高兴地嗯了一声。

"威震天," 红蜘蛛软软地说，听起来有点昏昏欲睡。"你打电话过来了。"

"因为你没打过来。" 威震天皱了皱眉，在心里默默咒骂自己为什么听起来这么渴望。"今天的报告呢?"

红蜘蛛又嗯了一声，过了一小会才回答。"哦，什么都没发生啊。"

奇了怪了,以前也什么都没发生，红蜘蛛还不是照样打过来没完没了地跟他讲“什么都没发生”。

"你刚在充电?" 他问道，觉得副官的声音有些奇怪，如此轻柔, 几乎气若游丝。

"没有，我在..." 红蜘蛛的声音又变回原来尖锐的样子。他清了清发声器。 "我没充电。"

"那好吧," 威震天飞快地说，当他意识到自己没话可说的时候几乎开始嫌弃起自己来。他明显吵醒红蜘蛛了。

"你一个人在那儿吗?" 红蜘蛛停了会儿又问道。

威震天瞥了一眼空荡荡的隧道, 没有检测到任何附近的生命体，"没错."

"真可怜啊,"红蜘蛛拖长腔调慢吞吞地说，"我懂这种感觉..."

威震天总觉得他对此负有责任。但实际上是红蜘蛛阻碍任务在先，纯属自作自受。

"等我回来再说这个。这就是给你的教训。"

一阵低沉的笑声, "噢,我怎么可能会被教训呢?"

威震天叹气，他也知道会这样。

"...你确定只有你一个人吗?" 红蜘蛛又问他，声音似乎有些急切。

"对,"威震天奇怪他在暗示些什么。他又扫描了一遍，以防万一。 "就我一个。"

"这样啊..." 红蜘蛛踟躇地停了一会儿, "你想玩个游戏吗?"

威震天感到喉头一紧。他重重地吞咽了一下，"我从来就没喜欢过你那些游戏，红蜘蛛。"

"你会喜欢这个的," 红蜘蛛吐气如兰, "猜猜我在哪?"

嘎吱。

"我办公室。" 他低沉地说， "红蜘蛛，我说过了-"

"这里可真不错。" 红蜘蛛打断他。"这个椅子呢? 不是你的王座,但是也不错。"

就那快散架的老办公椅? 他想象着红蜘蛛一边挑逗地坐在上面转圈一边和他说话,腿在桌子底下翘着,要不就是放在他桌面上。

"它真大呀，" 红蜘蛛继续说，他拉长的语调让威震天浮想联翩，心思根本就不在对话上。"我俩一块坐进去一点问题都没有。如果我们想的话。"

威震天现在完全口干舌燥。他从地上站起身来，感觉机体内部... 紧绷。他平稳了呼吸，强行让自己听起来一本正经。"如果你是想让我和你一起-"

"我才不在乎你来不来," 红蜘蛛打断他。椅子又嘎吱一声响了。"我自己已经在做了..."

情欲和愤怒让威震天全身燥热难耐。他咬着牙问道, "在做什么?"

"你觉得呢?" 红蜘蛛调皮地问，然后叹了口气，估计是装出来的。"哎呀，我们少了这么多清洁机器人，真可惜呀。我真是弄得一团糟。"

威震天再也抗拒不了了。他的输出管在对接面板下面硬了。

"你没说话," 红蜘蛛注意到了，"那我就假设你生气了吧。要是我告诉你，我弄脏的地方其实是你的床，你会不会更生气呀？"

"红蜘蛛。" 想到那番景象，威震天呼吸都停滞了。红蜘蛛。在他床上。在他床单之中扭动。他的对接面板滑开，输出管挺立出来。他想都没想就握住了它。

"所以那里也要打扫干净呢。"红蜘蛛气息颤抖地说着，惹他生气、听他发火似乎如同自我抚慰一般让他性致盎然。说到自慰-

"告诉我你在干什么，" 威震天命令他，缓缓地撸动自己的勃起,想象着小飞机在他办公室里的样子。"你湿了吗，红蜘蛛？"

他热切的期待叫红蜘蛛声音都发抖了。"我真的好喜欢你那样叫我名字..."

"红蜘蛛,"他又叫他一声，拇指摩挲着顶端，把红蜘蛛当作他推进的对象，在报应号，他在他桌上, 大腿分开，屁股抬高。他可以随心所欲地占有他。

那椅子响了又响,好像什么人坐在上面摇摇欲坠。

"你在摸你自己嘛?" 红蜘蛛气喘吁吁地问他。

"没错。"

"你那里大吗?" 红蜘蛛急不可耐地问。"不等等- 先别告诉我。我要自己亲身感受。用我的舌头。去尝尝你..."

威震天重重地叹了一声, 想象红蜘蛛在他面前跪下，嘴顺从地张开，嘴唇湿润，伸出舌头。

"我很擅长这个的，"红蜘蛛继续说，"好想让你看看我能吞多少-"

威震天挤压着输出管的根部,阻止了一次迫在眉睫的过载。现在还不行。不能这么快。"这么饥渴吗，红蜘蛛?"

他肯定地嗯着, 欢欣雀跃，激情难抑, "我快到了。跟我说话。"

"你必须把你那些脏东西清理个干干净净," 他警告道,声音因为情欲深厚低沉。"用舌头-"

"威震天..."红蜘蛛尖锐地抽气。 

"我回来的时候你就得再清理一遍了," 他喃喃地说, 听着红蜘蛛的喘息在通话那头越来越快，越来越响，加快了撸动的速度。"在我要你的时候。在我床上。我办公室里。我王座上-"

一声尖锐的抽气后,办公椅和红蜘蛛的呻吟都平息下来。只那么一瞬间。

"哦,普神在上啊，威震天..." 红蜘蛛急促地喘着气，释放了。

威震天从未如此渴望结束这次愚蠢的任务回到报应号。回到他身边。

"为我射吧," 红蜘蛛要求道，嗓音因为过载含含糊糊。"我想要听到你说话。别再让我等了，威震天。你总是让我等你。 "

他加快了速度, 手快到几乎看不清。他想象着红蜘蛛现在的样子，坐在他桌前，瘫软在被弄脏的椅子上，满足地笑着,浑身湿透，精疲力尽，并且-

他低吼一声, 在过载中不断撸动自己。繁殖液从手指边缘溢出，射到空中。 "红蜘蛛...

"我要是能见到你就好了。" 红蜘蛛哀怨地说。 "我真希望你在我身边。"

"我会的。" 他叹了口气，放开他过于敏感的输出管，把手上的东西甩干净。"一定会的。"

"你会记得这一次吗?等你见到我的时候?"

威震天想说'可能吧'。等见到他的时候。与红蜘蛛过密的肢体接触都很危险。而让他爬上自己的床? 那就是自杀。

"我会的。" 可他还是答应了。

"我明天就要打电话给你。"红蜘蛛软软地说， "然后提醒你。"

威震天点点头,虽然红蜘蛛并不能看见。"明天吧。"

"一直打到你回家为止。"

"到我回家为止。" 他乖乖重复一遍。 "我会记得的，红蜘蛛。"

长长的沉默, 只能听见他们混合的呼吸声，接着是红蜘蛛一声轻柔的"太好了"。

通讯终止。

威震天靠在隧道壁上重重地叹息。

然后，他想，要是他回到报应号的时候发现自己王座上面到处都是繁殖液，就好像他的副官在标记领地一样的话，他一定要让红蜘蛛一点一点舔个干净。撩人的小恶魔。 

普莱姆斯在上, 他如此思念他。他希望能够亲口告诉他。

 

注解部分：  
多谢评论区RoamingFirefly 太太的指正！！ 注1：灭绝者：原文Unmaker，是美国作家Orson Scott Card的科幻作品《The Tales of Alvin Maker》中的主要反派，是一股撕碎物体、破坏杀人的超自然力量，（貌似是熵的实体化，wiki原文Unmaker is entropy as a conscious, destructive entity）常人无法察觉。创造是Unmaker的大敌。在魔兽世界游戏里似乎有同名角色的样子，所以借用了魔兽里“灭绝者”的译名。  
以下为评论区太太RoamingFirefly的补充： 不知 Orson Scott 是不是首次使用 "Unmaker" 这个词的人，不过一般来说当人们用到“unmaker"时，他们是指“某种跟造世神对立的破坏神”，不是指特定的人物。（基督教的上帝有时会被称为“Maker”，但基督教里没有跟上帝同等对立的破坏神）TF 同人文有时会管Unicron叫“Unmaker”。 Wiki原文：https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Unmaker  
注2：油浴：原文under a rush of clean solvent，这个solvent是溶剂，溶媒的意思，根据补充，英文的TF同人文里经常会出现TF像人类一样淋浴的场景，但是全身是铁的TF若是用水来洗澡又不是很合理，所以同人作者们通常用“solvent”（就是“溶液”）这个不加解释的神秘液体来代替水让TF们用来冲澡 :D 注3：潜入任务:原文infiltration，渗透，下渗的意思，根据补充，长篇大论的解释就是..."潜入敌人阵地"的“潜入”，只是这里“潜入”是名词，所以译成潜入任务。


End file.
